On the Path to Morrowind
by DrakkenFan
Summary: The Dragonborn helps Malborn escape the Thalmor, and in the process finds out more about her destiny. More chapters coming soon. Female Nord Dragonborn x Malborn.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa brushed the falling snowflakes from her long brown hair as she trudged along the small winding path behind Delphine. The walk was arduous and her last little adventure left her feeling empty inside. So much loss of life. So little gained by it. She longed to know the reason why the dragons had come back after thousands of years. She longed to know why she, of all people, was "Dragonborn". Why she was the ultimate dragon slayer, able to absorb a dragon's very soul.

Delphine seemed to know a lot about the dragons. A week ago she seemed certain that the Thalmor were behind the return of the dragons. She had even come up with a scheme for the Dragonborn to infiltrate the Thalmor embassy during a dinner party and steal information about the dragons. It was supposed to have been easy. In and out of there, without harming anyone. But things went wrong.

The Dragonborn thought back to that cold evening, seven days ago. She had met with Delphine's woodelf friend Malborn at an inn. He was a servant at the Thalmor embassy, but he secretly hated the Thalmor for killing his family many years ago. The Dragonborn gave him a small orcish sword to smuggle into the kitchen of the embassy, in case it became necessary for her to defend herself.

The beginning of the scheme went well. The Dragonborn, dressed in fancy party attire, had successfully introduced herself to the Thalmor ambassador, and convinced a drunken party guest to cause a rather funny distraction. During the distraction, Malborn quickly unlocked the kitchen door and led her to her sword. From there she snuck past guards with ease, making her way to the Ambassador's chambers. It was then that things went wrong. She was spotted and suddenly surrounded by Thalmor guards. They attacked and she defended herself. Before she knew it, she had left a trail of several dead Thalmor behind her. She quickly entered the Ambassador's office and sifted through a wooden chest to gather all the documents she could find. A quick glance at the documents told her the Thalmor were in fact NOT responsible for the return of the dragons. She gained nothing by infiltrating the Embassy. Delphine was wrong.

To make matters worse, suddenly two armed guards came in dragging defenseless Malborn by his arms, ready to execute him for letting a spy in. The Dragonborn swiflty killed the guards with her sword and saved Malborn. She still remembered his words at that moment, "Now the Thalmor will be chasing after me for the rest of my life. I hope it was worth it."

The Dragonborn freed a tortured prisoner from a Thalmor holding cell and the three of them snuck out of the embassy by a tunnel in the back, only to be met by three more hostile Thalmor Justiciers on the road. The last she saw of Malborn he was running through the icy cold mountain forest as a Thalmor wizard chased after him, flinging destruction spells. The Dragonborn struggled with the other two Thalmor, but by the time she had finished them off, she could no longer see Malborn or the other Thalmor Justiciar. The raging snowfall covered their tracks. After an hour of searching in the bitter cold, she gave him up as dead. His light tunic and vest could never protect him from such a storm.

The memories of that day stung in her heart as she trudged onward. Malborn had risked everything to help her, and because of her mistake he was dead. She tried to push the painful thought from her mind as the great city of Windhelm came into the distant view. Right now she needed to focus on the task at hand.

"The dragon burial site should be this way," said Delphine as she looked at a map and pointed east. They were on their way to investigate the burial site of a dragon. Since the dragons were raising from the dead, the best way to study how they came back was to watch it happen. They had seen it happen at a dragon grave once before, but perhaps a second look at it might yield more answers.

"Maybe we should take a rest first and get something to eat," replied the Dragonborn, "We've been walking all day, and Windhelm may have a nice inn."

Delphine didn't need much convincing, as she too felt worn out from the long walk. They entered stone city through the large city gates. The combination of the bitter snow and gray stone blocks gave the city a dreary look. Delphine and the Dragonborn headed east into the gray quarter of the city. There was a small cozy-looking tavern in the back corner of the gray quarter. Outside it hung a sign that read "New Gnisis Cornerclub". Delphine pushed open the heavy door and they stepped inside.

The candlelit tavern was dark due to a lack of windows. There was a small round table near the entrance and a long bar at the back with stools. The wood paneling along the walls looked old and termite damaged. The wood plank floor was dirty and littered with trash, and the mild scent of mildew hung in the air. Elves seemed to be the only patrons in the worn-down old tavern. Delphine walked up to the bar and ordered some food and drink, while the Dragonborn rested at the corner table. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Oh it's _you_. I didn't expect to see_ you _again," said the voice in an angry annoyed tone.

She turned in her chair and looked into Malborn's stricken face.

"You're alive! Thank the gods," said the Dragonborn. The weight of painful guilt was finally lifted off of her chest.

"Malborn? I'm glad to see you made it out of there in one piece," said Delphine as she walked over to the table with two glasses of Alto wine.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Dragonborn with a smile.

"I'm trying to stay ahead of the Thalmor assassins. I'm not a hero like you. I don't stand a chance", said Malborn in a worried tone, "Time's running out. I think the Thalmor know where I am. Maybe you can help me? By way of making amends for getting me into this mess?"

"You helped me. I'll do what I can to help you," said the Dragonborn, just grateful to see Malborn alive.

"You will? Really? Alright, here's the situation," said Malborn. He sat down at the table and spoke in a hushed voice, "I'm trying to get to Morrowind. The Dunmer there don't care much for the Thalmor. I figured I'd be safe there. As safe as anywhere I suppose. But there's a Khajiit by the main city gate. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I'm sure he's Thalmor, just waiting for me to leave so he can follow me and kill me in a lonely place."

Malborn took a large sip of wine. His hand trembled as he held the glass.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that assassin for you," said the Dragonborn. Delphine rolled her eyes back in annoyance at what she considered a waste of time.

Malborn's grayish lips turned into a smile and he said, "You'd be saving my life. Again. I know I probably seem ungrateful, but I've just been so scared, expecting a knife at my throat any minute."

The Dragonborn stood up and said firmly, "I won't allow that to happen to you."

She drank her dark wine in one long chug and exited the cornerclub, reluctantly followed by Delphine.

"You know we need to get to the next dragon grave to investigate it, _before_ it leaves the grave," said Delphine, "We don't have time for this. He's probably just being paranoid."

"We've ruined his life," said the Dragonborn, "He helped us! You would turn your back on him and leave him to this fate?"

Delphine looked at the ground. She knew the Dragonborn was right. Helping Malborn was the right thing to do. But they had better do it quickly, she thought to herself.

Outside the city gates, near the guard barracks was indeed a Khajiit. Or to be exact, four of them. The Dragonborn approached one and straight-out asked if he was an assassin for the Thalmor. Delphine held back a laugh at the strategy. The cat-like Khajiit pointed to another Khajiit about 20 feet away in a field. He was not with their trading caravan. He had to be the assassin.

The Dragonborn approached the shady looking Khajiit, and said, "I have a message for you, from Malborn."

The Khajiit immediately pounced at her like an enraged animal. A shiny dagger slashed back and forth just barely missing her face. With a swift plunge of her sword the Khajiit fell dying, as blood dripped from his wounded chest. He looked to the nearby city guards and made a desperate choking cry for help. The guards smirked and looked the other way. No one in Windhelm cared for the Thalmor. No one. Within a few seconds he was dead.

"He really was a Thalmor assassin. I guess Malborn wasn't paranoid afterall," said Delphine.

"I never thought he was paranoid," said the Dragonborn, "The Thalmor don't let people mess with them, and live to tell about it."

They walked back to the city, leaving the Khajiit's body in the field by the road where he had fallen. They turned right and walked down the stone alleyway through the gray quarter back to the old tavern.

"Is he... Is he gone?" asked Malborn nervously at the door.

"The assassin is dead," said the Dragonborn.

"Then I should leave right now. Thank you! I know it's not much, but I've stolen many things from the Thalmor over the years. I want you to have this," said Malborn. He handed the Dragonborn a small sack of gold septims. The Dragonborn gently pushed the sack back to him.

"You'll need it more than I do... to start your new life in Morrowind," she replied.

"Thank you," said Malborn, "I'll never forget it."

Malborn pushed open the door and walked out into the city. As he walked away, he turned and smiled at the Dragonborn.

"We should be going too. That dragon is not going to wait forever," said Delphine, "You look like you're lost in thought."

"I'm just worried. What if he runs into Thalmor Justicier patrols? It's a long walk to Morrowind. It's easily a two day walk," said the Dragonborn.

"We can't babysit him forever. He got this far. I'm sure he can take care of himself," said Delphine, "Now let's go."

The Dragonborn sighed and followed Delphine. Just as they exited the city they heard a cry for help. In the distance far down the road, a patrol of three Thalmor Justiciers had Malborn by the wrists. They were dragging him south, to likely be tortured at one of their forts. The Thalmor had a penchant for torturing people. Hardly anyone ever survived it.

"I'll distract them, and you take him to safety," said the Dragonborn to Delphine, and she ran toward the Thalmor.

"There's that other spy!" said a Thalmor Justicier pointing at the Dragonborn, "Our orders are to either capture her alive or kill her if she resists."

They shoved Malborn face-first to the snow-covered ground and ran toward the Dragonborn with their swords drawn. The Dragonborn ran in the other direction, leading them toward the city. Meanwhile, Delphine grabbed Malborn by the arm and led him behind a stable. When they stopped, Malborn's reddish amber eyes looked at Delphine with relief. He was breathing heavily. He sat down on a bale of hay and rested his face in his hands.

"I'm a dead man," he said, as he nervously ran his hands through his wavy brown hair.

The Thalmor chased the Dragonborn along the stone road leading to the city gate. At the gate, several Windhelm guards stepped forward with their weapons drawn.

"Thalmor are not welcome here," a guard said in a thick Nordish accent, "You have to leave now."

"We are conducting official Thalmor business. That woman is a criminal and must be brought to our fort for justice," said a Thalmor Justicier.

"Any criminal to the Thalmor is a friend to the true Nords," replied the guard, "Now leave before I run my sword through your gut, dirty elf."

Several more guards approached the scene. The three Thalmor were greatly out-numbered and backed away down the road. They had lost, and they had no idea where Malborn had run off to. Swallowing their pride, they headed out of the area.

Malborn and Delphine waited until the Thalmor were far out of sight before they walked back into the safety of the city. The Dragonborn was waiting for them at the city gate.

"Malborn can't go to Morrowind alone. The Thalmor are everywhere in this province, and all of them recognize him because of his many years working at the embassy," said the Dragonborn, "We have to escort him to Morrowind safely. It's the only way."

Delphine rolled her eyes back again in annoyance. It would take two days to walk him to Morrowind, and another two days to come back. This would essentially ruin any hope of studying another dragon grave site and trying to solve the mystery of the dragon's return. But she knew there would be no changing the Dragonborn's mind.

"Well, we'd better get going," Delphine said, "I'd like reach Riften by tomorrow afternoon."


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them walked side by side along the snow covered road away from the city, and south toward Riften. As they reached the forest, they stayed off the roads in an effort to avoid the Thalmor. Despite the usual abundance of beasts in Skyrim's woods, the walk was uneventful. The sun fell low in the sky and the night's bitter cold air stung at their skin.

"This would be a good place to set up camp", said Delphine. She dropped the large pack from her back, and spread out her fur bedroll."

"I'll set up a fire," said Malborn. It was obvious he was cold, and his teeth chattered as he spoke. He was still wearing the same thin blue tunic he'd worn at the party a week earlier. He walked around the perimeter of the camp gathering fallen branches, then held his hand to the pile of branches, letting out a weak fire spell at it. Soon the three of them were warming their cold hands and faces by the small flickering campfire.

"So," said Malborn, "What did you manage to learn from the Embassy? Did you ever find out anything about the dragons? Why they're back?"

"I found out the Thalmor were not behind it. They knew even less about the dragons than I already knew," replied the Dragonborn, "And there was that prisoner they were torturing. He mentioned the Thalmor were after an old man named Esbern in Riften. Maybe when we pass through there tomorrow we should let him know he's in danger."

"Did you say they're looking for a man named Esbern?" said Delphine suddenly standing.

"Yes.. Why? Do you know him?" asked the Dragonborn, "I didnt mention it to you before because I didn't think it was important."

"He's a Blade like me. I figured the Thalmor had killed him off years ago. If anyone could tell us more about the dragons, he could. He was practically obsessed with dragon lore and history," said Delphine, "We have to find him right away, before the Thalmor do."

"Oh great. I bet Riften will be crawling with Thalmor," said Malborn in an annoyed tone as he poked the campfire with a stick.

"Let's just hope we're not too late," said Delphine, "Esbern is an old friend of mine, and I'd hate to see him get killed."

Malborn layed down on his back and looked up at the sky. The bright shifting colors that sometimes travelled the night sky were right overhead. He closed his tired eyes and said, "I'm going to get some sleep. I haven't slept much lately."

Meanwhile, Delphine poured a small glass of Colovian brandy and handed it to the Dragonborn, then poured one for herself.

"I find it helps me keep warm," said Delphine, as she sipped from her metal cup.

The Dragonborn noticed Malborn shivering and trying to get comfortable in the bitter cold night air. He turned around on the hard dirt with his arms tucked in tight. He was obviously freezing. The Dragonborn reached into her leather satchel, and pulled out her fur blanket. It had kept her warm on many of Skyrim's cold nights. She layed it over Malborn, then stepped back next to the fire.

Malborn opened his eyes and looked at her with gratitude, "Thank you. You've been so kind to me. But, how will you sleep? Without a blanket? Won't you be cold?"

"I'm wearing a few furs under my armor. I'll be fine. You should get some sleep. You look far more tired than I am," replied the Dragonborn.

"Well... thank you. Good night," said Malborn. He wrapped the soft fur blanket around him and drifted into a well-needed slumber.

Delphine added more branches to the fire and said, "I bet Esbern is in the ratway. It's where I'd go if I needed to hide out in Riften."

"What's the ratway?" asked the Dragonborn. She'd been to Riften before, but had never seen or heard of such a place.

"It's the sewers under the city. They're filled with thieves, beggars, and plenty of dark places to hide," said Delphine.

"I just hope they're not filled with... what usually flows through sewers," said the Dragonborn.

Delphine laughed, "Well it _is_ a sewer. I'm sure there's plenty of things we'd rather not step in down there."

"Oh, Gods," laughed the Dragonborn, "At least the Thalmor probably aren't there. I can't imagine those fancy snobs stepping through excrement in their precious gold-plated armor."

Delphine chuckled as she warmed a small rabbit haunch over the fire. The Dragonborn looked over at Malborn as he slept wrapped in the warm deer-fur blanket. He looked so peaceful and without worry now. The Dragonborn hadn't had the chance to see many Woodelves in her life. They weren't common in Skyrim. Only a handful of them resided in the whole province. She studied his unique elven features, the way his wavy brown hair flowed back, his long pointed ears, arched eyebrows, and gray lips. His eyes were closed, but the Dragonborn imagined them. Red and amber irises with darkness around, where humans would normally have the white part of their eyes. She wondered if other Woodelves had similar eyes. She'd never taken notice before during her few encounters with that race. He knew nothing of fighting, and seeing him sleeping there defenselessly, made the Dragonborn feel even more determined to protect him. As she looked at his face in the firelight, she felt her heart skip a beat. A smile crossed her lips. She hadn't felt that way in a long time, and it surprised her.

"Why are you staring at Malborn and smiling?" asked Dephine as she chewed on the rabbit haunch, "Are you..._ interested _in him? Is that the whole reason why we're out here, freezing our hinds off?"

The Dragonborn looked down at the fire and said, "I just want to see that he safely gets to Morrowind. We owe him that."

"I'm getting some sleep," said Delphine with a shrug, "I'll see you in the morning."

The Dragonborn layed on her back and looked up at the sky. The ground felt hard and uncomfortable. The slightest bit of snow danced down from above as she drifted off to sleep. When morning came she ached and felt stiff from her night sleeping on dirt. Malborn and Delphine were still sleeping. In the distance a low rumble filled the air. The sound repeated closer. And closer. She jumped to her feet.

"Dragon!" she shouted.

Delphine and Malborn awoke with surprise and scrambled to their feet. The massive green beast swooped overhead brushing the treetops with his belly. He swung around and a cascade of fire shot from his mouth, burning the ground next to them.

"It must be the one from the graveyard by Windhelm. It probably rose up during the night," said Delphine as she drew her sword.

The Dragonborn unsheathed her Orcish sword with her right hand, and began casting destruction spells at the dragon with her left. She'd been through this a few times before, and she was starting to get comfortable with taking down a dragon. As the dragon swooped low again and tried to bite at them, Delphine swung at it and missed. The dragon swooped again and the Dragonborn swung herself onto the back of it's long neck. Holding onto it's horned head, she stabbed the side of it's neck with her sword. It fell to the ground and thrashed around before dying. Malborn watched from behind a tree as a light mist swirled from the dragon, and entered the Dragonborn's body. The dragon turned into bones, as the Dragonborn absorbed the beast's power and soul. She stood strong and powerful, filled with the life force of the dragon. The glow of light enveloped her body, and her shiny long hair waved in the air on the swirling wind of power.

Malborn ran out from behind the tree and shouted, "That was incredible! I mean I knew you were the Dragonborn, Delphine had told me that, but to see you take down a dragon, a REAL dragon, and actually absorb its power! I saw it with my own eyes, and it's still hard to believe!"

"I just wish I knew why the dragons are coming back, and what it has to do with me," said the Dragonborn, "I don't even know. I'm just an ordinary person. Why do I have this power?"

"I still can't believe what I just saw," said Malborn, "This has been the craziest week in all my life. First the Thalmor tried to kill me and now a dragon!"

"Well, we're not going to get any answers here," said Delphine looking at the bones of the dragon, "We should move on to Riften, and see if we can find Esbern."

The Dragonborn nodded her head in agreement.

They packed up their camp gear and headed onward through the rocky pine forest. The morning sun bathed the forest in a warm golden glow, and the sound of birds filled the trees above them. It would be half a day's journey to reach Riften.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As they walked through the forest silently, Malborn turned to the Dragonborn and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," replied the Dragonborn with a look of curiousity.

"Why did you let those three Thalmor live? The ones who had captured me outside of Windhelm. After seeing you slay that dragon, I know you could have done the same to those Thalmor," asked Malborn.

"I try not to kill every enemy I run across. If there's a way to handle a situation without taking a life, I'll opt for the peaceful way," said the Dragonborn, "I know taking a life in defense can sometimes be unavoidable, but in truth I... I feel guilty for every time I've killed someone who attacked me. Even the Thalmor. Afterall, they are people too."

"I'd hardly call them people. More like monsters. Do you know they killed my whole family?" said Malborn, "I was only 9 years old when it happened. My parents were simple blacksmiths who had never hurt anyone. My parents were good people. And when they refused to make armor for the Thalmor soldiers, they were murdered in their own home as traitors to the Aldmeri Dominion. I watched from inside a wardrobe as Thalmor thugs beheaded my father, cut my mother's throat and burned my little sister to death with a fire spell. Do you know how old my sister was? She was three years old. Three. How could she have been an enemy to the Thalmor? They killed so many innocent families during that purge. They're cold-blooded monsters, ravaging the world, no different than the monsterous dragons you slay."

"I... I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your family. Delphine told me they killed your family, but hearing it from you... I just can't imagine a child going through that," said the Dragonborn.

"When I was hired to serve drinks at the Thalmor embassy I had planned on poisoning their stock of wine. But... But years went by and I just never had the nerve to go through with it. I was too afraid of what would happen to me afterward. It wasn't guilt or respect for their lives that held me back. It was fear. I suppose I'm not a hero like you are," said Malborn as he looked at the ground.

"I don't really think of myself as a hero," said the Dragonborn, "Just a confused woman."

Malborn smiled at her, "You're too humble, my friend."

They approached the village of Shor's Stone. The sound of clanging metal and the scent of the smelter filled the air of the small mining town. Little stone houses with thatched straw roofs lined the small sunny road leading through the center of the town. Delphine didn't see any Thalmor in the area, and they decided it would be safe to walk through.

"Wait here. I'm going to see about buying us some breakfast and supplies," said Delphine, walking toward a woman who was stirring a large cooking pot over a fire.

Malborn and the Dragonborn stood by the entrance of the town watching the miners load iron ore into a large round smelter. An Orc and a Nord with pick axes walked by them and stared.

"Hey Odfel, take a look at that girl," said the Orc to his friend with a nudge.

"By the gods, she's pretty. That is one lucky little wood elf," said the handsome bearded Nord.

Malborn smiled sheepishly. Those men actually thought _he_ was married to the Dragonborn. As if a meager servant like him could ever be with someone important like her. It would be like a Jarl marrying the old housekeeper who sweeps his floors. She would someday be remembered in history for her deeds. If he died tomorrow, no one would even know or care.

As he thought about her, he had to admit his first impression of her was wrong. When he had first met her and agreed to smuggle her sword into the Embassy, he thought she looked weak. He'd imagined the Dragonborn would be a strong muscular warrior rather than a delicate young woman. But seeing her take down a dragon had changed his mind about that. She was strong and heroic. He was glad to have her by his side. The thought of Thalmor assassins didn't worry him anymore when she was near.

Delphine walked up the road to them carrying a large brown loaf of bread. The trio sat on the edge of a low stone fence and ate their breakfast. The Dragonborn finished her small slice of bread and set her hand down, accidentally brushing against Malborn's hand before resting it upon the stone wall.

Delphine hopped down from the low wall and reached for her satchel saying, "We should head on to Riften. It'll be good to see Esbern again, that is, if he's actually there."

Malborn stepped down and said, "Wait. Let me carry the gear. The two of you have done everything so far."

"Fine by me," said Delphine tossing the satchel to him. He reached down and picked up the Dragonborn's satchel as well. The combined weight of the two satchels felt heavy to him, since he was smaller in size than either of the women, but he endured it without complaint.

As they continued south, they left the snow behind them and enjoyed the change in weather that the southern region brought to them. The midday sunlight gleamed through the branches of the mighty oaks spreading warmth upon their faces. The walk grew easier as well, since they no longer had to trudge through snow and slippery ice. As they approached an old stone fort on their right, Delphine held out her arm to stop them and whispered, "Wait."

She crept low to the ground and peered out at the distant fort. There was someone standing upon the high roof of a guard tower, and another person leaning outside the barricaded gate. There were likely more people inside the protective walls of the fort.

"I don't think they've seen us," whispered Delphine.

"Who are they?" asked Malborn in a hushed tone, "Bandits?"

"Possibly," said the Dragonborn, "But it's difficult to see from here."

"Let's go around," said Delphine, "There's no need to start a confrontation right now. I want to get to Riften as soon as possible."

"I agree," replied the Dragonborn.

They slipped silently through the old oak and maple forest, keeping their distance from the stone fort. As the Dragonborn walked over the fallen branches and old leaves of the forest her gaze occasionally fell upon Malborn. She looked at his long elven ears, the slight bit of chest hair protruding from the top of his low cut shirt, his dark lips. She imagined kissing his lips and her heart skipped a beat again. There was something appealing about him that she couldn't explain. He wasn't at all like the rugged adventurous soldiers she had taken notice of in her past. Moreover, she'd never felt attraction to an elf before. She didn't feel brazen enough to confess her new feelings to him. She thought about the looming fact that Malborn would reach Morrowind tomorrow, and that she would likely never see him again. The thought of it filled her with sorrow. She wanted to spend more time with him, learn more about him, and not have to say "goodbye" so soon.

Within an hour, Riften came into view. The beautiful old city rested beside a shimmering river, and the river's many streams flowed beneath the raised streets and many wooden bridges above. The weather there was the best in all of Skyrim. The good farmland outside the city offered Riften delicious food, and the river brought with it a wide array of fish. The marketplace of Riften was central to life in the city.

They entered the city as Delphine led the way.

"The ratway should be down here," said Delphine, pointing at a round door below a wooden flight of stairs.

As they descended the creaky old stairs, the Dragonborn kept her eyes open for Thalmor. They were known to sometimes visit Riften, and she didn't want to be surprised by them.

Delphine ducked her head down and went through the circular entrance of the ratway followed by Malborn and the Dragonborn. The permeating stink of the old sewer was unavoidable, and the sludge that spread across the stones made the walk slippery and uncomfortable. They passed several vagrants and drunkards as they trudged onward through the dark damp sewer. Yet, when they reached the back of the stench-filled place, the Dragonborn could hardly believe her eyes.

"Is that a tavern? In the middle of the _sewer_?" she asked with a laugh.

Just as she stepped into the dimly-lit tavern, the Dragonborn was knocked with such force to the side of her head that she fell hard onto the stone floor. The world seemed to be spinning around her through the throbbing pain. She moaned and opened her eyes. Looking up, barely conscious, she saw the blurry figure of a Thalmor Justicier standing over her.


	4. Chapter 4

"By the Nine! It's the damn Thalmor!", shouted Delphine as she drew her sword and faced off against two Thalmor who approached her from the left. The Thalmor mages shot ice spells at her as she ran at them with her sword. The Dragonborn struggled to stand up as a black-robed Thalmor Justicier held her down forcefully from above. He pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "Don't worry. We're not going to kill you... _yet_. Our interrogator would like to have a few words with you..."

Suddenly he was kicked off of her, and to her surprise she saw the Thalmor Justicier on the ground while Malborn kicked him repeatedly. The Dragonborn stood up and with one fell swoop of her sword killed the Thalmor that had attacked her. Delphine finished off the other two Thalmor, and ran to the Dragonborn.

"Are you alright?" asked Delphine.

"Aside from a massive headache, I think I'll be fine," said the Dragonborn as she rubbed her head.

"And I see you have some fight in you," said Delphine to Malborn with a smile, "Good to see it."

Malborn smiled back, and then noticed all of the patrons of the tavern staring at them. A few claps started and soon the whole tavern was applauding them.

"Well now, it's not everyday that I get a standing ovation for fighting an enemy," said Delphine with a smirk.

A seedy looking woman approached them and said, "Those Thalmor were down here threatening us and asking questions for the past hour. Good to see someone had the guts to face them. Drinks are on me."

Delphine replied, "As much as we'd love to celebrate, we're trying to find someone. A friend of mine is in danger, and he's probably down here."

"Who is he?" asked a blond bearded man nearby.

"He's an old man. His real name is Esbern, but he's probably using an alias," said Delphine.

"That's the same man those Thalmor bastards were asking us about," said the blond man, "There's an old man farther down the ratway. He might be the one you're looking for."

"Thanks," said Delphine.

The trio continued walking farther into the depths of the ratway. The bar-lined walls reminded them more of a prison than a sewer. They passed several seemingly insane people, and eventually arrived at a door with four hefty locks on it. The Dragonborn knocked. All she heard back was an elderly voice shouting, "Go away."

"Esbern? Is that you? It's me Delphine," said Delphine.

"Delphine?" said the voice. He looked through a slot in the door and immediately began unlocking all of the locks. The three of them stepped into the man's hidden sanctuary. It was furnished surprisingly nice, considering it was in a sewer. There was a fur-covered bed, a small kitchen area, a desk, and many old books scattered about.

"It's good to see you again, old friend," said Delphine as she gave Esbern a hug.

"It's good to see you too," replied Esbern, "Who are the people with you?"

"The woodelf is a friend of mine named Malborn" said Delphine, "And this woman here, you're not going to believe this, but she is Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn?" said Esbern with delight, "Then there really is hope after all! For so long all I could do was watch our doom approach helplessly."

"Our doom? You mean the return of the dragons?" asked the Dragonborn.

Esbern shook his head and said, "Dragons are only a sign of the end times. They can be killed. The prophecies are clear that their return signals the end of the world."

"The literal _end of the world_?" said the Dragonborn, "It can't be that bad."

"Alduin has returned. The dragon from the dawn of time itself. He's the one raising the other dragons from the dead. The prophecies clearly show he'll devour all things and the world will end. It's hopeless," said Esbern.

"It's not hopeless. I'm Dragonborn. Can't I stop him? Please tell me I can stop him!" said the Dragonborn anxiously.

"You're right", said Esbern, "I've just lived without hope for so long. The prophecies are clear. Only the dragonborn can defeat Alduin. We have to get to Sky Haven Temple immediately. There's an ancient relief carved into the temple's wall, that depicts the history and prophecies of the dragons. It may tell us how to defeat Alduin before he destroys the world."

"Let's go. I know the area he's talking about," said Delphine.

"What about taking Malborn to Morrowind?" asked the Dragonborn, "We can't just take him halfway."

"We're talking about the literal END of the world happening at any moment," said Delphine, "I'm sorry Malborn. You're a good friend and I hate to do this to you, but you'll have to take the rest of the journey to Morrowind alone. The whole world is at stake here."

Before Malborn could reply, the Dragonborn quickly said, "Or he could come with us to Sky Haven Temple? The Thalmor would never bother patrolling an old ruin."

Delphine thought about it briefly and said, "Alright. It's up to you Malborn. Do you want to continue on to Morrowind yourself, or come with us to Sky Haven Temple?"

The Dragonborn looked at Malborn with a worried expression.

"I'd like to go with all of you," said Malborn, "It's probably safer than Morrowind anyway."

The Dragonborn felt her heart leap with joy. She would not have to say goodbye to Malborn after all. There was no hiding the beaming smile on her face. Malborn looked at her and smiled back.

The four of them walked back out of the dark ratway and up to the busy Riften marketplace. Sky Haven Temple was a long journey away, and they needed adequate supplies. Malborn spent his small sack of gold semptims to buy several days worth of food, warmer clothes, a blanket, a dagger, and a bow. He'd spent a few years of his youth in Valenwood learning archery. It was mainly a hobby before, but now it would finally come in useful.

Despite worrying that the world was possibly going to end, there was something else on his mind. The way that the Dragonborn smiled at him earlier. There was something about her smile. She was so obviously happy when he said he would stay with them. Did she really enjoy his company so much? Or did she just not want to live with the guilt of his probable death if he traveled to Morrowind alone? He thought about it during his time in the marketplace, and eventually shrugged it off as just a smile while he packed his supplies in a large new satchel.

As the Dragonborn walked from vendor to vendor gathing her supplies, she couldn't help noticing a small well-dressed crowd at the Temple of Mara, just outside the marketplace. It was a wedding party. The bride and groom exited the temple with wedding garb and joyous faces, to hear the many congratulations of the guests. As she watched the happy group depart from the temple, an idea grew in her mind. She walked towards the temple and up the steps. The temple of Mara, goddess of love, was filled with the golden glow of candlelight and the scent of flowers. A statue of Mara stood in the center of the back of the temple with her arms stretched out lovingly, as if she wished to hold the hand of each bride and groom that married at her altar. A robed Redguard priest approached the Dragonborn and welcomed her to the temple. Within a moment the Dragonborn was leaving with her prize. She had purchased an amulet of Mara. Not only would it bring her Mara's blessings, but it was custom in the land that if anyone wore an amulet of Mara, it meant he or she was available. It often lead to marriage proposals or at least flirtation. Perhaps the amulet would only lead to a few uncomfortable marriage proposals by strangers, but perhaps it would catch Malborn's eyes and let him know she's available. She always thought that the old custom was silly, but at the moment she couldn't think of another way. Too embarrassed to put it on right away, she slipped the beautiful amulet into her satchel, and decided to wait for the right moment.

"Oh, there you are," said Delphine, as the Dragonborn walked down the steps outside the temple, "Were you praying to the gods for our success? We can use all the help we can get at this point. Are you ready to head out?"

The Dragonborn nodded. Each of them carried a heavy satchel of supplies and exited the Riften gates.

"It'll take forever if we avoid the roads," said Delphine, "There are worse things to worry about now than a few Thalmor Justicier patrols. I think we should take a horse carriage to Rorikstead. It's the closest town to the ruin. From there we can continue on foot. It'll easily cut the journey time in half."

"I agree," said Esbern, "At my old age, I doubt I could make the entire journey on foot anyway. The four of us together could easily handle a Thalmor patrol. What's important now is finding out how to defeat Alduin. "

The Dragonborn and Malborn nodded in agreement, and they climbed into the back of a horse carriage just outside the Riften stables.

Delphine paid the small fee to the coachman and mentioned to him, "Rorikstead. And the faster we get there, the more inclined I'll be to tip you well..._ very _well. "

She held out a large flawless amethyst and the coachman eyed it with greed. With a strong whip of the reins the carriage was off. The horses clipped along at a faster pace than he usually traveled.

"Malborn, how are you with that bow?" asked the Dragonborn, "It'd be good if you could stop any approaching hostile animals before they reach the horses."

"It's been a lot of years since I've done any target practice, but I'll do my best," said Malborn, hoping to be useful in some way.

They traveled north again, soon passing by Shor's Stone, then headed west through the old pine forest and towering boulders. The first spot of trouble they came across was a pair of large brown bears. The massive, territorial bears growled with wild ferocity and charged toward them. The horses stomped and neighed with fear, almost tipping the carriage. Malborn pulled the bow from his back and strung an arrow, but just as he released the shot, the pair of bears were already dead by Esbern's hand. The Dragonborn and Malborn stared at him in astonishment.

"Oh, I suppose you didn't know I was a mage?" said the elderly man. The bears carcasses were still engulfed in the flames of his powerful magic.

The Dragonborn smiled. It was good to have a mage on their side for a change.


	5. Chapter 5

The winding dirt road curved and swayed with the rocky mountainous land. Day turned to night and onward the carriage went. Shortly before midnight they reached a small mining area called Darkwater Crossing. Despite the many people who lived and worked there it could not really be considered a village, since the buildings consisted of just one solitary farmhouse. The rest of the villagers were miners who lived in a small tent camp near the entrance of the mine.

"The horses need rest and water, Ma'am," stated the driver as he slowed to a stop by the farmhouse.

"Alright. Let's make camp here," said Delphine stepping down from the carriage. She stretched her back and dragged her leather satchel down to her side.

"We should stay on the other side of the farmhouse, rather than by the mining camp so we won't be so easily seen from the road," said Esbern, "I'd prefer not to be surprised by passing Thalmor while I'm sleeping."

"Wise as always," said Delphine as she walked around behind the farmhouse.

"Elsa, what do you think of this spot?" asked Delphine to the Dragonborn. She motioned to a dirt patch where the house's shadow had not allowed much vegetation to grow.

"It's good," replied the Dragonborn, dropping her satchel.

Malborn gathered the firewood again. When he was satisfied with the the pile of twigs and old branches, he let out a weak fire spell to light it just as before. He unpacked some of his supplies and set up a cooking pot over the fire. Within minutes Malborn was preparing dinner for the whole group with some of the ingredients he'd bought earlier. He was quite skilled at the art of cooking after serving the Thalmor for so many years, and had learned to prepare many impressive dishes.

As they ate the very delicious meal, Esbern told tales of the ancient days of the Blades. Malborn and the Dragonborn were interested in the old tales, but Delphine looked utterly bored, like she'd heard the stories from him a hundred times before. After finishing every last bite of the exquisite meal and thanking Malborn for it, they began laying out their bedrolls to sleep. The Dragonborn waited until Malborn had put down his bedroll, then she placed her bedroll next to his, with only about a one-foot space inbetween. Delphine looked at the Dragonborn's sleeping arrangement and rolled her eyes back with a smirk. Malborn didn't seem to have a reaction to it. As they all climbed into their separate sleeping rolls, the Dragonborn enjoyed the familiar warmth of her fur blanket. Malborn was facing away from her. She gazed at his wavy brown hair, wishing she could run her fingers through it. Then he turned to her, looked into her soft blue Nordic eyes, and whispered, "Goodnight, Elsa."

Her heart suddenly fluttered at his words. She caught her breath and whispered back, "Goodnight, Malborn."

He looked at her a moment longer then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The Dragonborn closed her eyes as well, but stayed awake a bit longer, lost in thought. Eventually the day's exhaustion brought her into a deep peaceful sleep.

When Malborn awoke the next morning, the first thing he saw was the Dragonborn's peaceful sleeping face. A lock of her abundant glossy brown hair fell over her closed eyes and her soft pale skin was touched by the morning sunlight. She was the woman who was destined to save the entire world... and she was laying so close to him. Almost intimately close. He imagined brushing the lock of hair from her eyes, and touching her delicate beautiful face. He then turned away and tried to clear his thoughts. It was pointless to think that way about a woman he could never have. Even if she weren't the heroic Dragonborn, and just an ordinary farmgirl, he knew that Nord women were not attracted to Woodelves. He'd never heard of such a couple, despite it being common between Nord men and female Woodelves. To approach her romantically would simply be disrespectful, and lead to nothing but heartache and embarrassment. He would lose one of the few friends he had in the world.

He removed his leather vest, and pulled his new winter cloak over his tunic. The weather would be a bit cooler as they travelled along the mountain pass to Whiterun. He rolled up his bedroll and packed his satchel for the journey ahead. The others soon awoke and packed up their belongings as well.

The day's journey was mostly uneventful. They passed the occasional traveller, and a small group of Imperial soldiers. By late afternoon they had reached the large city of Whiterun.

"Should I carry on towards Rorikstead, or would you like to rest here for the night?" asked the driver.

"Let's keep going," said Delphine.

The driver flicked the reins and they continued onward. The roads grew empty as they went furthur away from the city. As the sun set they noticed a group of four people up ahead walking in a line down the road. Delphine looked at them and assumed they were Imperials marching in a line. However, as the carriage drew near she came to the realization that they were Thalmor Justiciers.

"Are those Thalmor up ahead?" asked Malborn with concern.

"Yes," said Delphine, "It looks like they're leading a prisoner somewhere to be interrogated."

"The Thalmor don't interrogate. They torture," said Malborn.

"What should we do? The carriage is about to pass them in a minute, and we're probably the four most wanted people by the Thalmor right now," said the Dragonborn.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to save that poor prisoner from a fate I can't even imagine," said Delphine, "Anyone who wants to come along is welcome."

The Dragonborn and Esbern hopped out of the carriage and looked back at Malborn.

"Umm... I'll just wait here," said Malborn as he patted the carriage seat nervously.

"Suit yourself," said Delphine.

The Dragonborn, Delphine, and Esbern strolled alongside the Thalmor without drawing much attention. Then Delphine stood in front of the line, stopping them.

"Hello, gentlemen," said Delphine, "How are you doing this fine evening?"

"You're interferring with official... Wait! It's _you_!" said the Thalmor Justicier as he recognized the wanted group, "Kill them!"

Delphine drew her sword as the Dragonborn pulled the prisoner to safety and guarded him behind her. When two of the Thalmor drew their swords against Esbern he shot a spell from each hand at them. It knocked them back toward Delphine who faced them with her sword. Within less than a minute, two of the Thalmor were dead, and one was wounded in the knee and unable to stand.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you enough," said the grateful prisoner, "They probably would've killed me."

"What were they dragging you off for?" asked the Dragonborn.

"Someone ratted my brother out as a Talos worshipper and they're looking for him. I guess they thought that torturing me would give them some answers," said the man.

"Typical Thalmor. Arresting innocent people," said Esbern.

"Thank you again. I'll never forget it. May the gods smile upon you," said the prisoner as he ran off north toward Morthal.

The trio headed back to the carriage, and the carriage driver looked at them with shock.

"It's not everyday I see something like that," he said, "But between you and me, I'm glad you helped the man."

He clicked the reins and they continued on to Rorikstead. It was well past midnight when they reached the small farming village. Delphine gave the flawless amethyst to the driver as a well-earned tip, and they entered the town's local inn for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dragonborn awoke to the sound of a crowing roosters and the inviting scent of breakfast. She turned to see Delphine was already awake and ready to go. They stepped out of their room and located Malborn and Esbern waiting for them at a table in the large central room of the inn. The Frost Fruit Inn also served as Rorikstead's only tavern, and several of the local villagers were there enjoying the warm fireplace and the hearty food that the inn had to offer. After a quick breakfast of farm fresh chicken eggs, the four left the inn to greet the day.

Stepping out onto the road Malborn stretched his back and looked out at the sky. Just then, he noticed something odd in the distance. It looked like a cyclone, yet it was filled with light like some manner of magic spell. The top of the swirling oddity was barely visible over the hill that nestled against the town.

"What_ is _that?" said Malborn, pointing to the cyclone.

Delphine and the Dragonborn recognized the spiral, as they had seen it before.

"It's another dragon raising from the dead. It has to be," said the Dragonborn.

"Come on. It's happening on the other side of this hill," said Delphine. Before she could begin climbing, suddenly a powerful wind pushed them back and Alduin, the ancient dark dragon from the beginning of time, the eater of worlds and souls, rose over the top of the hill and disappeared into the cloudy sky.

"That was Alduin," said Esbern, "I'm quite certain."

Townspeople formed a crowd outside and stared in amazement, pointing into the sky and shouting about the dragon that had just flown over their town. Suddenly the growl of another dragon could be heard. It rose up over the hill and let out a mighty roar that shook the very foundations of the little town.

"There's the one Alduin just resurrected," said Delphine as she drew her sword.

The dragonborn unsheathed her sword as well, and scrambled up the hill towards the beast. The dragon lifted off into the air before she could reach it. It moved and changed directions quickly as it danced across the sky overhead. A large fireball shot out of the dragon's mouth and sent one of the farmhouses into a raging fire. A woman ran out of the burning house clutching her baby and screaming.

"Damn it. Why isn't he landing?" said Delphine in frustration.

Malborn leaned against the side wall of the inn and nervously strung an arrow. The shot missed and the dragon roared towards him, swooping low with its massive sword-sized claws. Malborn looked face to face at its enormous toothy maw and was gripped by a powerful unrelenting fear like he had never felt before in his life. He dropped his bow and ran into the inn, all the way to the corner of the basement, behind the wine barrels. As he heard roars and the echoing screams of dying villagers outside he bowed his head in shame and covered his ears.

Esbern shot a multitude of spells at the dragon. A frost spell temporarily hardened the dragon's wings with ice, making it fall from its sanctuary of sky. Delphine, the Dragonborn, and a few town guards raced to it with their swords drawn. The combined blows of their swords brought the cornered dragon to its end. Its life force flowed out of its disintegrating body, swirling around the Dragonborn and into her body.

"I can't believe it. It's the Dragonborn," said one of the town guards.

Elsa looked around at the carnage that was left by the dragon. Two houses were on fire and several villagers lay dead in the road and fields, burnt beyond recognition. Suddenly she noticed Malborn's bow laying on the ground by the inn. She felt her heart sink as she was gripped by the fear that he might have perished. Running to his bow, she picked it up.

Esbern looked at her and said, "Where's Malborn?"

"He's hiding," replied Delphine, "I saw him run into the inn."

"Hiding?" replied Esbern with surprise.

The door to the inn slowly creaked open and Malborn stepped out, glancing around at the scene before resting his eyes upon his friends. The Dragonborn gave a sigh of relief to see he was not injured.

Esbern looked at Malborn sterly and said, "Son, why did you hide? We could have used your bow to bring down that dragon sooner. Perhaps some of these villagers would still be alive."

"Go easy on him, Esbern", said Dephine, "We can't expect him to fight a dragon. He's never been in battle."

"I never thought I'd be expected to fight," said Malborn, "I thought you were taking me to safety. I'm doing what I can to help, but..."

"Surely you don't want to be remembered as a coward?" said Esbern, "Don't you feel shame in running away while your friends are in danger?"

"What do you expect? I'm not a Blade like you or a great hero like the Dragonborn. I haven't spent my life training for battle. What could someone like me possibly do to take down a dragon?" said Malborn in frustration, "I know in Skyrim everyone values great heros and valiant bravery, but among my people, in my homeland of Valenwood, it's not considered shameful to hide when outmatched. It's considered wise."

Esbern replied, "I've heard the jests and stories of woodelves hiding during battle, but I've never believed them. You say hiding is wise, but can it really be wisdom to know that the entire existance of the world rests upon the Dragonborn, and then to step aside while she is in danger?"

Malborn thought a moment and said, "You were hiding out from the Thalmor in the ratway. How is that any different?"

"I hid there because I could see the world's end approaching and there was no hope left worth fighting for. Now we have the Dragonborn. She is the world's only hope, and I'd lay my life down at this very moment if it could help her in any small way," said Esbern.

Malborn looked at the ground and said, "I should leave. I.. I don't belong here... with all of you. I'm not a hero and I never will be."

"Well if that's how you feel then perhap you_ should _go," said Esbern.

"Esbern!" said Delphine angrily.

"What? No!" said the Dragonborn.

"No, he's right," said Malborn grabbing his satchel, "I should go. You're all trying to save the world and I would only get in the way. Thank you for all you've done for me."

"Don't go, Malborn. Please," said the Dragonborn. Her eyes bore a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Elsa," said Malborn as he walked away, "I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. What you're doing is too important. I'll be praying for you from Morrowind."

The Dragonborn felt tears welling up in her eyes and she looked at Esbern with an expression of pure anger. Malborn walked alone down the road toward the stables and stepped up to the carriage driver. Just as he was about to negotiate a price, the Dragonborn ran up to his side.

"Please don't leave," said Elsa.

Malborn looked at her and said, "But what can I ever do to help? I couldn't slay a mudcrab."

"Don't listen to that cranky old man. He doesn't know your situation. No one expects you to fight or take down a dragon. That would be crazy. And you _are_ helpful in other ways. You've carried our bags. You've cooked for us. Besides, what if the Thalmor find you while you're alone on the road? What will you do then?" said the Dragonborn, "Please, reconsider."

Elsa looked at him, and when he looked back into her beautiful blue eyes, he couldn't refuse. It felt odd and uncomfortable walking back to Esbern and Delphine after telling them he was leaving, but at the same time he felt happy knowing that at least the Dragonborn wanted him to be there. Upon reaching the others, Esbern approached him.

"I must apologize. I hope you can forgive the ramblings of an old man," said Esbern, "I was far too harsh on you. Delphine explained your situation to me. Obviously someone with no training could not be expected to face a dragon fearlessly. Being face to face with a dragon would test the mettle of even the most prepared warrior. I'm truly sorry for judging you that way."

"It's okay. I just wish there were something more I could do to help. I wish I could be... like all of you. But I don't know how," said Malborn.

"Perhaps you just need to know _how_ to defend yourself, and then your courage will show," said Esbern, "How skilled are you as a mage? I saw you light the campfire with magic the other night. Let me see that fire spell of yours."

Malborn looked at Esbern and held out his hand. With a little concentration, a small candle-like flame quickly flicked from his hand and disappeared.

"You're doing it wrong. Where did you study magic?" asked Esbern.

"When I worked in the embassy, a Thalmor wizard taught me this spell. He was tired of lighting the kitchen fires every morning. He thought it was beneath him to even set foot in the kitchen. I never formally studied magic though," said Malborn.

"Here, let me show you how it's done," said Esbern, "You're releasing the spell too early. You have to let it build up to the right moment. Hold your arm like this so the source of the magicka will flow from your whole body rather than just your fingers. Once it flows let it build up and swell within your hand until you can hold no more. Then release. Come now. Try again. Hit that boulder over there across the road."

"All the way across the road?" said Malborn unsure of himself, "I'll try."

He concentrated on the spell and followed Esbern's instructions. With a change in his posture he felt the magicka flow and build up stronger than he had ever felt it before. When it felt like his hand would erupt in flames from all the energy within its grasp, he released the spell. A small cabbage-sized fireball shot from his hand across the road, leaving a black spot behind on the boulder. Malborn looked at the charred boulder with surprise.

"That's better," said Esbern, "But there's still much room for improvement, if you wish to learn."

"I'd love to learn. That is, if you're willing to teach someone like me," said Malborn.

Esbern replied, "I've spent my whole life studying and learning all that I could about both history and the arcane arts of magic. I'm old now. I can see my days are running short and I've longed for an apprentice to pass my knowledge onto."

"You really think I can learn to be a mage? Like you?" said Malborn.

"Son, you may end up surpassing me in skill. Magicka runs naturally in your elven blood. I can see it in how well you did on your first try. Just trust in your teacher and put forth the effort. You can learn. You_ will _learn," said Esbern.

Malborn smiled, feeling a sense of pride he'd never felt before, and said, "It would be an honor to be your apprentice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The group of four journeyed onward towards Karthspire and Sky Haven Temple on foot. There was no road leading to the ancient Akaviri ruins, and much time was spent scaling rocky hills and crossing icy streams. When they finally reached Karthspire the sun was setting, and the sky was growing dark. They could see a large settlement of Forsworn in front of the cave that led to Sky Haven temple.

Forsworn were the native tribal people of western Skyrim. They often made their homes in crude huts or old abandoned ruins. Despite the bitter cold winters of Skyrim, they wore little clothing, save for a few bits of fur or leather straps. Their heads were generally adorned by crowns of antlers and horns. Forsworn were savagely hostile to outsiders, and were known to mercilessly kill anyone who dared step near their camps.

"That's a LOT of Forsworn," said Delphine, surveying the settlement from a distance.

"We should wait until nightfall and slip through their village in the dark. Not that we can't handle a fight with them, I'd just rather avoid having to kill a whole village of people just to get to the cave on the other side," said the Dragonborn.

"It's a good two hours before it will be fully dark. What should we do to pass the time?" asked Malborn.

Esbern smiled and said, "Did you ever hear the tale of the ancient Blade Draben Sengrin? It's a fine bit of history. Let me see... It all began when..."

"Oh dear gods, here we go again," said Delphine, rolling her eyes.

After two hours of a very long and dry history lesson, they began creeping slowly toward the Forsworn village. The camp consisted of a myriad of docks and bridges criss-crossing over a river, seemingly without purpose. There were no boats moored at the haphazardly constructed docks; instead the wooden structure was overrun with all manner of crude huts and tents. Delphine, pointed the way as they crept behind watchful archers and night guards. Without incident, they reached the cave and entered.

Upon entering the cave, they slipped past two sleeping Forsworn and made their way through to the first structures within. The cave was pitch dark and Esbern lit the way with a light spell. It wasn't long until they came to a deep pit that lacked a bridge to cross it. At the edge of the orifice, were three small stone pillars. They bore a different ancient Akaviri symbol carved in relief on each of their sides. Esbern studied the symbols.

"Ah.. this one here. It's the symbol for dragon," said Esbern. He turned each pillar so the dragon symbol faced forward. Suddenly a bridge erupted from the ground beneath them, and stretched across the drop.

In the next room, the same symbols were carved into each of the stone tiles on the ground. They walked along the ones that bore the dragon symbol to avoid whatever trap might befall them for stepping on the other symbols. Finally, after travelling through another large portion of the dark cave, they reached the entrance to Sky Haven temple. It was a huge dark stone room with a massive man-sized face carved into the back wall. It looked as if the face functioned as a doorway somehow. Esbern studied the circles carved into the ground in front of it.

"It's a blood seal," said Esbern looking at Elsa, "It can only be opened by a Dragonborn's blood. Your blood."

The Dragonborn kneeled onto the circle, unsheathed her sword and gently ran it across the back of her left hand, letting a few drops of blood fall onto the symbols below. The giant stone face slowly swung back, granting them entrance into the ancient temple. No one had likely entered there for thousands of years.

They walked up the entrance steps into the beautiful old temple. The main hall had a large feasting table, still in good condition. The walls were adorned with the most intricate of bass relief carvings, depicting the tales of the ancient Blades. Along the left wall, there were a variety ancient Akaviri Blade weapons and armor that were thousands of years old, yet still looked new after having been well preserved within the sealed temple. Even the bedrooms were remarkably well preserved, and the neatly-made beds looked cozy and inviting.

"This place is better than I thought it would be," said Delphine, "It could make a great new headquarters for the Blades."

Esbern studied the ancient Akaviri wall carvings and soon found the story of Alduin carved into the back of the main hall. He studied it carefully with the excitement of a scholar who had dreamed of seeing this historic relic all his life.

"They used a shout," he finally said.

"What?" asked the Dragonborn.

"They used a shout to defeat Alduin," repeated Esbern, "But it doesn't specify the words of the shout."

"Elsa, have you heard of such a thing? A shout that can kill a dragon?" asked Delphine.

"No, but I bet the Graybeards have. If anyone knows, they do. Their whole lives are dedicated to studying shouts," said the Dragonborn.

"I was hoping not to get them involved in this, but it looks like we have no choice," said Delphine, "You'll need to go to High Hrothgar and see what you can find out from them."

"You're not coming with me?" asked the Dragonborn.

"Let's just say, the Graybeards have me on their 'naughty list'. They don't like Esbern either," said Delphine, "But they seem to have invited you into their little club earlier. I think the only way we'll get their cooperation is if you persuade them alone. In the meantime, I can turn this place into a cozy new base for us. I think it will be perfect for our needs."

"And I'll begin training Malborn," said Esbern as he placed his hand upon Malborn's shoulder, "Perhaps, with time, he may prove himself well enough to be accepted as a true member of the Blades."

The Dragonborn smiled at Malborn. In her mind, she wondered what he'd look like wearing the armor of the Blades, and wielding an Akaviri sword like the ancient heroes. The idea of it seemed a bit ridiculous to her, but perhaps with Esbern's training, Malborn would at least learn how to defend himself from the Thalmor. That would be more than useful, considering his situation.

"Good luck with your training," said the Dragonborn to Malborn. She looked into his eyes, and imagined kissing him goodbye before her journey.

"Take care out there," said Malborn with a smile. As he looked at Elsa's kind face, he felt sad to see her go. She would be alone out on the road, and it filled him with worry. He cared about her. He tried not to let romantic feelings take the better of him, especially since he knew he wouldn't have a chance with someone like her, but there was a deep caring within him that longed to see her stay safe. He wanted her to stay safe not just because the world depended on her, but because he wanted to see her again. He wanted her in his life, at least in some small way. As he watched her walk away, he felt his heart skip at the thought of her. With a sigh, he looked down at the ground and wished he had been born a powerful Jarl or an exceedingly handsome and muscular Nord. He was just himself- a short, thin, penniless wood elf, and he knew all the effort in the world would not make him attractive to her.

As the days passed on without the Dragonborn's return, he thought about her more and more. When frustration set in during difficult training, he pictured her face and felt comforted. He knew he was in love with her, and part of him was filled with the deep sorrow that accompanied unrequited love. He finally came to the conclusion that he would do everything in his power to help her. He focused harder on his training, practicing his magic for hours on end, late into the night and before each sunrise. With each passing day, he became more skilled and thouroughly impressed Esbern with his swift learning. Esbern had to admit, Malborn seemed more determined than any of the other young Blades he had seen in training over the years. Delphine also took notice of Malborn's dedication to learning, and offered to teach him how to use a sword. There wasn't much else to do in the old ruin, and Malborn was such an eager student that she enjoyed teaching him. Previously, she considered it ridiculous to think that Malborn could _ever_ be a Blade. But now she had to admit he could possibly have what it takes. Perhaps he really would earn himself a place among the Blades, that is, if he could prove himself in battle.

Esbern sat at the grand hall's table reading one of the well-preserved ancient books. It had been nearly a month since the Dragonborn had set out alone. He didn't want to say it to the others, but he feared that she had died, and all hope was lost for the world. It didn't make sense to him why she was still gone, when she should have been back within a week. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching the entrance. He readied a spell, in case Forsworn from the village outside the cave had wandered all the way to the temple. He lowered his hands with a smile. It was the Dragonborn, back from High Hrothgar.

"I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming back," said Esbern.

"It's a long story," said Elsa, "The Graybeards didn't know it. I had to go through a lot to find out about the shout. I had to use an Elder scroll to open a rift in time, and.. well, the whole story is a bit complicated."

"But you learned it then? You know the shout that can defeat Alduin? The shout that can save the world?" asked Esbern.

"Yes," replied the Dragonborn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Dragonborn glanced around the main hall and said, "Where's Malborn and Delphine?"

"Ah, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you too. I think we've all been worried. They're in the training room up to the left. Delphine is helping Malborn learn how to use a sword. He's really turned into the most marvelous student. As far as magic goes, he's already mastered in one month what would take most beginning mages a year to learn. You'd be impressed," said Esbern, "He knows all of my basic beginner spells, and several intermediate ones."

"That's wonderful," said the Dragonborn.

She walked quickly up the steps to the training room. As she entered, she watched Malborn perform a backhanded cut attack upon a wooden training dummy followed by a defensive parry.

"Good," said Delphine, "But your sword was a bit low. Watch my example and try it again."

As Malborn turned to face Delphine, he saw Elsa standing at the door. His heart pounded as if it would leap from his chest. He had been so worried, and never had he felt happier then at that moment seeing her safe and sound.

"Elsa!" said Malborn with a smile as he set down his sword. For a moment, his heart got the better of him and he ran up to her and hugged her. Elsa was surprised by his sudden embrace. For a moment she felt as if she were wrapped in heaven itself. Her cheeks flushed red, as she put her arms around him. Feeling her cheek brush against his, and resting her chin upon his shoulder, she wished he would never let go. But Malborn released her within a moment of embracing her. Despite the brevity of the moment, that one second of pure bliss couldn't escape her mind, and she was left speechless.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Delphine.

The Dragonborn stood silent a moment longer, still speechless. She finally sputtered out, "It's ... It's a long story. Let's go to the table in the main hall and I'll tell it to all of you over a bite to eat."

Malborn set the table with beatuiful ancient metal plates that had been stored in the temple's kitchen for thousands of years. The lunch portions were small, because he had only prepared food for three that morning, not knowing that the Dragonborn would be returning. About two weeks earlier Delphine had made a quick trip to nearby Markarth to stock the temple with food, but they were running low again.

"So, tell us of your journey," said Esbern. He had a quill and scroll ready to record her tale as he felt it was of historical importance.

The Dragonborn began speaking, "I traveled to High Hrothgar, and met with the Graybeards only to find out that they didn't know the dragon-slaying shout. However, they said their master might know it. I hiked up to the top of their mountain, to the Throat of the World, and met their master, only to find out he didn't know the shout either. However, he told me that Alduin had been sent forward in time by the ancient Blades, using an Elder scroll. That's why Alduin is back. The future that the ancients sent him to is our current time. The master of the Graybeards told me that if I could obtain an Elder scroll, I could use it to watch what happened back in time, and learn the shout from the ancient Blades themselves. I went to the Mage's College of Winterhold and researched all I could about the Elder scrolls. I finally found one in an ancient Dwemer ruin and returned to High Hrothgar to use it. I actually watched, through a rip in time, the ancient Blades take down Alduin with the shout and how they sent him forward in time with an Elder scroll. After watching that, the time rift closed again, and I was again standing at the Throat of the World. Suddenly, Alduin approached the mountain top and attacked me. I used the new shout and it knocked him from the sky repeatedly. I had nearly slain him when he fled in retreat. He likely went to Sovngarde to feed upon the souls of the dead and strengthen himself again. The only way to finish him is to chase him into Sovngarde itself, however, I'm not sure where to go to get there."

The others looked at her in fascination with her story. Delphine finally spoke up, "Well, the only way I know to get into Sovngarde is to die in heroic battle. It's the afterlife for Nord heroes."

"No. If we could find Alduin's portal, I could go there alive," said the Dragonborn, "And I have a plan. If I capture a dragon, I could force the dragon to tell me where Alduin's portal is. The palace at Whiterun once held a captured dragon thousands of years ago. It was the old Jarl's pet. I've already spoken to the current Jarl of Whiterun and asked if I could use his palace to capture a dragon. He said he would help me if I could get both sides of the civil war to agree to a truce. He didn't want to risk having a dragon weaken his city with the war going on. I spoke with General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak. There will be a peace meeting at High Hrothgar in two days."

"It sounds like you've been busy," said Delphine, "We should go to that peace meeting to let them know the seriousness of the dragon threat. Otherwise, I seriously doubt those two warhawks would ever come to an agreement."

"I agree," said Esbern, "The very world is at stake if we can't find a way to Alduin's portal."

"I'll try to convince the Graybeards to let you in," said the Dragonborn.

The four of them began packing satchels for the day ahead. As the Dragonborn sorted through her satchel she felt something hard at the bottom. Pulling it out, she gazed at the beautiful amulet of Mara she'd gotten back in Riften. She thought about the embrace Malborn had greeted her with and stared at it, lost in thought. Maybe it would work. With a sigh she clasped the traditional necklace of love around her neck, hoping he would respond to it during their trek to High Hrothgar.

As Malborn stepped into the main hall with his satchel, he noticed the others were already ready to go to the peace council. As he looked at the three of them his eyes were suddenly transfixed on the amulet adorning the Dragonborn's fair neck. It was an amulet of Mara. According to the old traditions of the land, it meant that she sought a marriage proposal. His heart leapt with joy at the sight of it, then he suddenly he came to a disappointing and heartbreaking realization. She was on her way to a peace council to meet with the two most powerful men in all of Skyrim. He looked at the ground with sadness and wondered which man she hoped to get a proposal from- General Tullius or Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.

After a two day journey, the four of them reached the base of the mountain that led to High Hrothgar. There were thousands of old stone steps that led to the sanctuary of the Graybeards. About halfway up the mountain, the Dragonborn spotted a white frost troll ahead on the trail. She pulled out her sword.

"Wait," said Esbern, "Frost trolls are more easily killed by fire magic. This may be a good opportunity for Malborn to put his training into real practice. Do you think you're ready, Malborn?"

"I'll do my best," said Malborn as he stepped forward.

"If things go badly, we're here to watch your back," said Delphine.

Malborn stealthily approached the troll. He felt nervous, but didn't want to let it show. Before the troll could notice him, he built up a powerful fire spell in his hand and released it into the troll's hairy back. The troll reeled around and chased after Malborn furiously. Malborn swiftly stepped backward as he continued attacking the troll with fireballs. The badly injured troll gained ground against him and swung its huge muscular arm, knocking him over into the snow. As Malborn scrambled to his feet, he saw the troll laying dead. The Dragonborn was standing over it, with her sword plunged into its neck.

"You didn't let Malborn finish," said Esbern.

"He was going to get killed," said the Dragonborn.

"The troll was nearly dead," said Esbern, "You should have let Malborn finish him."

Malborn held his left arm in pain as he walked back to the group. The frost troll's powerful strike had dislocated his shoulder. He sat and cast a healing spell upon himself repeatedly.

"Are you okay?" asked the Dragonborn with concern.

"I'll be fine. I suppose this will give me a chance to use my healing spells on a real injury," said Malborn.

"Well, I think you did pretty well... for a first try," said Delphine, "I think we'll have you take down a dragon by yourself next."

Malborn's smile dropped.

"I'm joking," said Delphine with a smirk.

They continued up the arduous mountain climb until they reached the steps of High Hrothgar. It was snowing gently, and the mountain-top monastery of the Graybeards had a peaceful look to it. The Dragonborn and Malborn stepped into the monastery first and greeted Arngeir, a Graybeard.

"So you've done it. Men of violence are gathered here in these halls who's very stones are dedicated to peace," said the Graybeard, "They're waiting for you in the room to the right. Take your seat at the council table."

The Graybeard looked in shock as Delphine and Esbern stepped through the door. He sternly said to them, "You're not invited here."

"We have as much right to be at this council as all of you. More so actually, since we put the Dragonborn on this path," said Delphine.

Esbern added, "We know a great deal about the threat that Alduin poses to us all. The matter at hand is urgent. You _need_ us here if you want this council to succeed."

The Graybeard scratched his chin and reluctantly said, " Very well. You may enter."

The Dragonborn and Malborn rounded the corner of the hallway and accidentally bumped into the back of a tall blond woman. When she turned around, Malborn stepped back. It was the Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen. She was the Thalmor he had served for so many years of his life. The one who he had betrayed. The one who had ordered his execution.

"Ah, Malborn," she said, "Traitor to the Thalmor. What little rock have you been hiding under?"

"What are_ you _doing here?" asked the Dragonborn, "This is a peace council between the Imperial army and the Stormcloaks. It doesn't concern the Thalmor."

"I'm part of the Imperial delegation. I'm here to ensure that nothing is agreed to here that violates the terms of the White Gold Concordat, the treaty between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire," said Ambassador Elenwen, "Dragonborn, I didn't know who you were when you broke into the Thalmor embassy..."

With a deadly cold voice she added. "..._Now I know who you are_."

Ambassador Elenwen gave them an icy stare like she wanted nothing more than to gut them where they stood. It seemed the only thing holding her back was the fact that they were at a peace council.

Arngeir approached, breaking up the tense moment, and said, "Please everyone. Take your seats at the council table so we can begin."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Dragonborn sat down at the end of the large oval table, while Malborn stood behind her. To her left was the Imperial delegation- General Tullius, Legate Rikke, Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, Jarl Elisif the Fair, and Ambassador Elenwen. To her right were the leaders of the Stormcloak rebellion- Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-fist. At the far end of the table sat the Blades- Delphine and Esbern, next to the Graybeard Arngeir.

Jarl Ulfric spoke first. As soon as he saw Elenwen take her seat by the Imperial delegation he said, "No. You insult us by bringing _her_ to this negotiation? Your chief Talos hunter?"

Tullius replied, "She's part of the Imperial delegation. You can't dictate who I bring to this council."

Arngeir sighed, "Please. If we have to negotiate the terms of the negotiation, we will never get anywhere. Perhaps this would be a good time to get the Dragonborn's imput."

Jarl Ulfric looked at the Dragonborn and said, "By Ysmir's beard, the nerve of those Imperials, to think that I would sit down at the same table as that Thalmor scum. Either she walks or I do."

The Dragonborn replied, "There's something I'd like to discuss with her here regarding the dragon crisis, once the negotiations are over. She stays."

"I can't imagine what you'd possibly want to discuss with that Thalmor bitch. It feels like a mistake to let her stay here, but I'll bow to your judgement," said Ulfric as he reluctantly sat down.

Malborn was surprised by Elsa's decision to let the Thalmor Ambassador stay. He would have loved nothing more than to see Elenwen kicked out of the council. He wondered what it was that Elsa needed to say to her.

"Are we ready to proceed?" said the Graybeard Arngeir, "Jarl Ulfric, General Tullius, this council is unprecedented. We are gathered here at the Dragonborn's request. Who would like to open negotiations?"

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak immediately spoke, "We want control of Markarth. That's our price for agreeing to a truce."

"Ulfric, you can't seriously expect us to give up the city of Markarth at the negotiating table. You hope to gain in council what you couldn't gain on the battlefield?" said General Tullius, "I can see this council is nothing but a waste of time. You are a traitor to the Empire and you deserve a traitor's death."

"You call us traitors? You're traitors to all of Tamriel to let Thalmor scum decide our religious beliefs and kill our people for worshipping mighty Talos," said Ulfric, "You're nothing but a puppet of the Thalmor. We're fighting for the free people of Skyrim."

Legate Rikke added, "And what about Karthwasten? Your men slaughtered the very people they had sworn to protect. They killed anyone who was old enough to pick up a sword and had refused to join your foolish rebellion. Your men slaughtered elderly people and children. How is that heroic? How is that 'fighting for the free people of Skyrim'?"

"Our men would never do that," said Galmar Stone-Fist, "This is nothing but Imperial lies."

The two sides bickered back and forth slinging insults and threats.

Finally Esbern stood up and shouted, "Stop! Are you so blind to our danger that you can't see past your petty disagreement? Here you sit arguing while the fate of the world is at stake. Don't you understand what the return of the dragons means? Alduin has returned! Even now he devours the souls of your fallen comrades! He grows more powerful with every soul you've slain in this pointless war. He's going to devour the entire world and the Dragonborn is the only one with the capability to stop him! If she fails we'll all die! Can you not put aside your hatred for even one moment in the face of this mortal danger?"

General Tullius spoke, "He's right. This dragon situation has gotten out of hand. If a truce will put an end to that menace, we all gain from it."

Ulfric replied, "Very well. We will agree to this short truce, but only so the Dragonborn can deal with the dragon menace. Nothing more."

Tullius replied, "Then it's settled. A temporary truce. After that Ulfric, there will be a reckoning. Count on it."

The Dragonborn leaned forward and said, "Now that that's settled there is something I need to ask of the Thalmor ambassador."

"What is it you have to say to me?" asked Elenwen.

"We all know that I'm the only living Dragonborn and the only one in the world with the capability to slay Alduin. The entire world will be destroyed if I don't," said the Dragonborn.

"Yes?" said Elenwen.

"Then WHY do you keep sending Thalmor assassins after me and my companions? In the past month I've been attacked by no less than _eight_ Justicier patrols. Look at all of these orders to execute me I found on their bodies. They're all signed by _you!_" said the Dragonborn as she flung several bloody sheets of paper onto the table, "Do you _want_ the world to end? Is that your aim?"

Everyone at the council stared at Elenwen with a look of shock. Even her own delegation looked at her with hatred. She looked utterly embarrassed.

"You see how these Thalmor bastards can't be trusted," said Ulfric, "They'd kill the only hope for our world."

Elenwen regained her superior composure and said calmly, "Very well. I'll concede. Despite the fact that you've committed high crimes against the Thalmor I will temporarily tell my Justiciers to let you pass. However, once this short truce is over, and you've dealt with the dragon menace, you and your comrades will pay for your crimes."

"Any crime against the Thalmor is an act of heroism as far as I'm concerned," said Ulfric, "She's a true Nord and a hero to stand up to you pieces of filth."

"Are we done here?" said Tullius impatiently.

"Yes. Yes we are," said Ulfric Stormcloak as he stood up.

The Imperial delegation and the Graybeards left the room while Esbern and Delphine stood across the room discussing strategies for trapping a dragon at the Jarl's palace.

As Elsa stood up to leave the table, Ulfric Stormcloak approached her. His hand reached out and gently held her amulet of Mara.

"I'm surprised to see a beautiful and powerful Nord woman such as yourself is not already spoken for," said the Jarl, "You'd be the perfect woman to rule by my side as High Queen of Skyrim."

Elsa looked at him silently and nervously.

The Jarl continued, "What do you say? Will you be my wife, beautiful Dragonborn?"

Malborn's heart sunk at the sound of the Jarl's words to Elsa. Ulfric Stormcloak, the most powerful man in Skyrim had just proposed to the Dragonborn. Malborn wanted to disappear from the room. He couldn't bear to see the woman he loved become engaged to another man right in front of him.

Elsa looked at the Jarl and said, "I'm very honored by your offer, but I wore this amulet with the intention of marrying someone else."

"You can't mean that Imperial bastard Tullius?" said Ulfric, "He'd never deserve a true Nord woman like you. He's in bed with the Thalmor."

"No. Not him," said Elsa, "I'm sorry. I wish for you to find happiness, but... I'm not the one for you."

"Very well," said Ulfric as he walked to the door, "You'll always have my respect and admiration, Dragonborn."

Once Ulfric had left the room, Delphine said with a laugh, "Well _that_ was awkward. It's not every day you see the most powerful man in Skyrim get utterly rejected."

"It's not funny, Delphine," said Elsa.

Malborn couldn't believe what he had just seen. Elsa had rejected the Jarl! He felt both joy and confusion at the same time. Why would she reject Jarl Ulfric? He couldn't imagine who it was she had intended her amulet for. Was she lying when she said it wasn't for Tullius? Could it have been meant for the Jarl of Whiterun? Galmar Stone-Fist? Someone else? Whatever the answer might be, he felt happy to know that she wasn't being swept away by someone just yet.

The Dragonborn unclasped her amulet and dropped it onto the table.

"I should have never worn this thing. It's more trouble than it's worth," said Elsa.

"Not that it's any of my business, but who did you actually intend it for?" asked Delphine bluntly. Although she suspected that Elsa was fond of Malborn, she wasn't entirely sure.

Malborn stared at Elsa with anticipation of her answer.

Elsa looked at both of them and said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I really think there's more important things we should be focusing on right now," said Esbern from across the room, "Like how to catch a dragon."

Elsa was thankful for the change in subject, and immediately asked Esbern if he had any ideas.

"Actually, I do have an idea", said Esbern, "The ancient Blades kept a detailed record of every dragon they slew back at Sky Haven temple. I looked through that record earlier. One of the dragons was named Odahviing. If he's been resurrected by Alduin, I'm sure he'd come if you used a shout to call his name."

"Why would he come to me?" asked the Dragonborn.

"Dragons are prideful by their nature. They don't like to refuse a challenge," said Esbern, "He'll come."

The Dragonborn nodded and said with a smile, "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The Dragonborn headed down the mountain steps away from High Hrothgar, followed by her companions. The snow fell on a gentle wind around her, and from the high mountain view she could see all the way to Windhelm.

Malborn quickly joined her side and said with a grin, "When you confronted Ambassador Elenwen at the negotiating table, I thought she was going to die from embarrassment! By the Eight Divines, I wish there were some way to watch that over and over again!"

The Dragonborn laughed along with Malborn and said, "I wish so too! You know, you don't have to say 'By the Eight' anymore. The Thalmor already hate us. There's no need to deny Talos as the ninth divine, just because they've outlawed Talos worship."

Malborn stood silent for a moment then quietly replied, "I'm sorry if I don't share the beliefs of your people, but I'm not a Talos worshiper. But just because Talos isn't a god, it doesn't give the Thalmor the right to kill people for worshipping him. What they're doing here is pure evil."

"If Talos isn't a divine, then why do his shrines heal people and cure diseases?" asked the Dragonborn.

"They do?" said Malborn in utter shock.

"The idea that Talos isn't a god is just a Thalmor lie. The Thalmor think they're a superior race and can't bear the fact that a man rather than an elf became a god. It's not your fault though that you don't believe. Growing up in Valenwood after the Thalmor conquered it, you were probably never given the chance to see a Talos shrine," said the Dragonborn.

"Well, that and the fact that anyone who _did_ believe in Talos was immediately killed," said Malborn, "But if you're right about the Talos shrines healing people, then that means the entire religious war started by the Thalmor was based on nothing but a foolish lie. Those ignorant fools have killed so many people."

"Sometime I'll take you to a shrine of Talos and show you its healing power. Then you can see for yourself that Talos is a god," said the Dragonborn.

"I believe you already," said Malborn, "Praise the _Nine_ divines that I finally know the truth. If only the Thalmor could know it too, then maybe they'd stop what they're doing."

"I suspect that many of them already know and don't care," said the Dragonborn, "The ban on Talos worship has more to do with Elven supremacy and racism than religious truth. It could've also been a strategy to start the civil war here and weaken their enemies."

"You're probably right," said Malborn with a sigh, "I should have known the Thalmor were lying all along about Talos. Why did I ever believe them?"

Delphine stepped next to Malborn and said, "Sorry to interrupt your sudden religious conversion, but we should get some supplies here in Ivarstead before we move on."

They stepped across a small wooden bridge and entered the quaint village of Ivarstead. A young and abundantly cheerful wood elf standing near the bridge glanced up at Malborn and said, "Hello, brother Bosmer!", the term that wood elves use among eachother to refer to their race.

"Hello," replied Malborn to the villager with a friendly smile and nod.

Malborn hadn't seen another male wood elf in over four years... not since his friend Rolindir, a fellow servant at the embassy, had been killed by the Thalmor for insubordination. Seeing a happy and free wood elf, not in forced servitude to the Thalmor made Malborn feel a pang of jealousy. Yet at the same time he felt thankful to see that not all of his people were suffering. Mostly, it made him think of home. He wondered if his province of Valenwood would ever taste the sweet joy of freedom again, or if his people were doomed to cook and clean for the Thalmor forever. Very few wood elves were allowed to hold positions in the Thalmor higher than a servant. The Thalmor often spoke of the wood elves as their allies, but his people had never been given a choice in the matter. Malborn had been assigned the servant job at the embassy, never recieved pay, and was never allowed to leave. The Thalmor had called him an ally and servant, but Malborn knew what he really was. He was a slave.

Before the rise of the Thalmor, his people had lived freely in the vast lush forests of Valenwood, hunting and fishing, smoking caterpillar pipes, telling ancestral stories, wearing animal hides, and sleeping under the stars or in tree cities. The beautiful and sacred forest was central to their lives. The wood elves had once had their own religious beliefs with rituals of a carnivorous diet, eating the dead, and never harming the trees. The patron god of their pantheon was Y'ffre, the great storyteller and god of the forest. When the Thalmor invaded they completely wiped out the culture of his people as "savage and inferior". The Thalmor built structures throughout Valenwood that they termed "Schools for Re-Education". The Re-education schools only served to brainwash the people of Valenwood into being servants. The religious customs of Malborn's people were summarily replaced by those of the Thalmor, and in a symbol of Thalmor supremacy, the religious leaders of his people were forced to chop down many of the sacred thousand year old trees of the ancient forest. The traditional wood elf funeral ritual of cannibalism was banned and punishable by death.

Malborn's biological parents had never cared for the oppressive laws of the Thalmor. He still remembered when his grandfather passed away in a mining accident. Malborn was a young boy of seven, and his family had secretly carried out the traditional cannibalistic funeral feast in their home. He had participated in it, although that was nothing he'd ever admit to his human friends. To him though, it symbolized the freedom his people had lost, and a beautiful act of respect for the dead. Only memories like his held the last remnant of the wood elves' now lost culture. Sadly, the only wood elves who survived in Valenwood after the eugenics purges the Thalmor had carried out were so fully brainwashed and loyal to the Thalmor that they would never go back to the old ways.

Now he could see the same fate beginning in Skyrim, to Elsa's race, the Nords. First their religion had been taken away with the Thalmor ban on Talos worship. Next would come the purges. He shuddered at the thought.

Malborn felt guilty for having denied the existance of Elsa's god. She was brave to openly continue her beliefs despite the ban on it. He hoped that the her heroic culture would survive what his could not. Above all, he hoped for a day when everyone would be free from the oppression of the Thalmor- a day when the Thalmor would flee back to their province of Alinor, conquered by the will of the people they've oppressed.

"I have the supplies," said Delphine, "Should we take the northern or southern pass through the mountains?"

"I think the southern pass will be faster," said the Dragonborn.

The sun was already low in the sky when they set out toward the southern pass. The snowfall had stopped and the ground was dusted with a thin layer of powdery snow. The dirt trail they walked upon was thin and lead them through a tall dense forest. After a few hours of hiking, the forest around them grew dark, and the only light above was the full moon. They stopped at a dirt clearing near the path and began to set up camp. Delphine rolled out her bedroll, and sat down while Esbern leaned against a tree to quietly read an old book. Malborn walked off alone into the woods to gather firewood.

Delphine looked at the Dragonborn with a smirk and said, "You know I'm jealous of you. Ulfric Stormcloak actually proposed to you. I've always had a thing for him. I even told him so once. I still can't believe you rejected him."

"Well, I wasn't expecting it. I don't even know him. Besides, I have feelings for someone else," said Elsa as she rolled out her blanket.

"Malborn?" asked Delphine.

Elsa gave a look of surprise and said, "Umm...No..."

Delphine sighed and said, "Well, ok. I guess you won't mind then if I ask Malborn out to dinner when we get to Whiterun. He's quite a handsome elf."

"What?" said Elsa, "You... you're not actually going to do that? Please don't."

Delphine said with a smile, "Ahh.. I knew it."

"So... You're interested in Malborn too?" asked Elsa with surprise.

"Oh gods no. Wood elves aren't exactly what I'd call 'attractive'," said Delphine, "I was just trying to get the truth out of you."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" asked the Dragonborn with a look of concern.

"No, I wouldn't do that," said Delphine, "But why haven't_ you _told him? I seriously doubt that he would reject you."

"I just can't make the words come out," said Elsa, "I keep hoping he'll eventually notice me."

"The way I see it, it's better to just say it," said Delphine, "If he's interested, then waiting around was pointless, and if he's not interested, well, then waiting around was also pointless. Look, I'm just trying to help you, as a friend. Listen to what I'm saying."

"I see what you mean," said Elsa.

"So are you going to finally have the guts to tell him?" asked Delphine, "Or do you still think it's better to sit around never knowing?"

Elsa sat quietly looking at the ground. She ran her fingers through the dirt, seemingly lost in thought. Finally, standing up she said, "I'm going to go help Malborn gather the firewood."

Delphine smiled as the Dragonborn disappeared off into the dark forest. She had the distinct feeling that Elsa didn't plan on gathering any firewood.


	11. Chapter 11

As the Dragonborn walked through the dark moonlit woods she wasn't entirely certain of what she was planning to do. Delphine's words held a lot of truth, but Elsa didn't know if she could actually go through with it. The fear of rejection hung over her, and since she'd never approached a man romantically she felt awkward even considering the idea. She continued stepping along through the tall dark pines and in the distance spotted Malborn. He held a small bundle of sticks under his left arm, and he was leaning down to pick up another. The soft moonlight shined upon his form. In her mind she pictured running up to him that very moment and holding him in her arms. Elsa wondered to herself why she could slay dragons fearlessly, yet she felt so weak and powerless to act now. Malborn heard movement behind him and turned around to see the Dragonborn standing there.

"Sorry if I'm taking too long. Even with all of these trees, there's hardly any firewood here. This must be a popular camp site," said Malborn.

"It's alright," replied Elsa. She looked up at the night sky and said,"The full moons look so beautiful tonight, the way they're hanging low in the sky. It almost looks like they're resting upon the mountain."

"I've always wondered if anything lives up there on the moons," said Malborn as he turned to look at the sky.

"Dragons might have flown there," said Elsa as she stepped closer to Malborn.

"Perhaps we should ask one?" joked Malborn with a smile.

The charming look of his smile made Elsa only wish even more that she could hold him. They were alone in the woods together, and she knew she might not have the opportunity to spend time alone with him for awhile. It was possible that tomorrow she'd go into the afterlife itself to fight Alduin, and there was always the chance she might not come back. Elsa wondered if this might be her last and only chance with Malborn. She knew that she couldn't waste time being timid anymore.

Malborn looked and surveyed the ground again in search of branches as Elsa stood behind him. Despite Elsa's fear of awkwardness, she hesitantly reached out and stroked the back of Malborn's brown hair. At her touch, Malborn felt his heart suddenly pound in his chest. He stood still, relishing the brief moment that her fingers playfully twisted his hair. He finally turned to face Elsa, looking into her blue eyes. As Elsa looked back at Malborn's speechless face, she wasn't sure how to interpret his expression. His mouth was partly open as if he wanted to talk, yet he said nothing.

Elsa finally spoke in a quiet voice and said, "I'm glad you didn't go to Morrowind. I would have missed you."

Malborn, still unsure of Elsa's intentions, hesitantly reached out and just barely touched the back of her pale hand. She turned her hand to gently grasp onto his.  
>He looked at her and said, "I'm glad I stayed too."<p>

They stood there silently for an awkward moment, then Elsa slowly leaned forward towards him. Following her lead, Malborn nervously leaned closer as well, meeting her soft lips in a brief kiss. Malborn looked at the sweet loving smile on Elsa's face and dropped the bundle of sticks from his arm. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he kissed her again with all the passion he had held back for so long. Elsa had never felt such joy in her life. She held him in a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.

After several minutes Malborn finally parted his dark lips from Elsa's and whispered, "I've dreamed of this for so long, but I never imagined it would actually happen."

Elsa smiled as she caught her breath and said, "I've been been thinking of nothing else for weeks."

Malborn suddenly gave a look of surprise and said, "I just realized something. When you rejected Jarl Ulfric today, you said you intended the amulet for someone else. You rejected the most powerful man in all of Skyrim...for... for me?"

"Yes," replied Elsa.

Malborn smiled shyly. It was almost too much to believe.

"I love you, Elsa," said Malborn as he leaned forward kissing her neck.

"I love you too," said Elsa, happier than she had ever felt in her life.

It was nearly an hour later when they walked back to camp. Esbern was still reading his book like he'd never noticed they were gone.

Delphine looked at them and said, "You two certainly seem happy about something. But where's the firewood? It's freezing."

"By the Nine, I forgot all about the firewood!" said Malborn, "I'm sorry. I can go back and get it."

"Hmm.. an hour in the woods and no firewood? ...Interesting," said Delphine as she glanced at Malborn and Elsa.

Malborn gave a guilty embarrassed smile, and ran back into the woods to get the bundle of sticks he'd dropped.

Delphine looked at Elsa and whispered, "I'm assuming things went well?"

Elsa smiled back at her silently.

Malborn quickly returned with the firewood, though it was only about half as much as he usually gathered. Without a word, he used a flame spell to light the fire, and carried the black iron cooking pot to the nearby stream for water. Swiftly, he cut the carrots, leeks, and pheasant meat from Ivarstead, to prepare their late dinner. Soon each of them were holding a hot bowl of pheasant soup. As the four of them ate, Malborn occasionally glanced up at Elsa with a smile. He could still hardly believe what had just happened. He'd always thought his life was cursed before with all the suffering he had been through. Now he felt blessed by the gods. A miracle had happened, and with it, all the suffering of his past seemed swept away.

He layed out his sleeping roll next to Elsa's. Once Delphine and Esbern had fallen asleep, Malborn kissed Elsa goodnight. She nuzzled her face against his chest, and fell asleep in his arms.

The sun's morning rays began to shine over the distant mountains, and Esbern rolled over to sit up. He'd accidentally fallen asleep on his book, and now his side was hurting. As he stood up to stretch, he noticed Malborn and the Dragonborn asleep, wrapped in eachother's arms. It was a bit surprising to him. He'd never imagined them as a couple, but he figured it was none of his business. He walked to the stream to bathe before the others would wake.

When Elsa woke up, she could feel the gentle tickle of Malborn's chest hair against her nose, and the soft linen cloth of his low-cut shirt upon her chin. She pressed her lips against his chest, feeling his warmth. Her arms held him tighter. He awoke from the movement and smiled, as if happy to see she was not just a dream.  
>"Good morning, my love," he whispered, still grinning.<p>

"Good morning," replied Elsa with a kiss.

"Would you like breakfast?" he asked softly.

Elsa agreed, and Malborn got up. He stretched his back and walked over to Delphine's bag, to see what she had purchased in Ivarstead for their breakfast. He pulled out a loaf of bread and a small glass jar of juniper berry preserves. With his cooking knife, he cut four thick slices of the bread and began spreading them with the sweet jam. It was a common breakfast for Nords.

Delphine rolled over and rubbed her eyes. Malborn handed Elsa a slice of bread, then handed one to Delphine.

"Where's Esbern?" asked Delphine.

The three of them looked around the camp to see he was no where in sight. Nearby, they could hear the sound of a struggle. Suddenly Esbern ran through the camp pursued by three huge sabre cats. With a sudden a blast of fire he managed to kill one, knocking it against a tree. The other two already looked wounded by his magic. Delphine jumped to her feet and looked around for her sword. One of the sabre cats pounced on her, knocking her back onto her bedroll. As it was about to pierce its giant dagger-sized teeth into her neck, Malborn and Esbern simultaneously hit it with ice spells, knocking the giant cat's dead body flying through the forest. The Dragonborn stood over the dead body of the third cat, and removed her sword from its side.

"Whew... that was close," said Esbern.

Delphine, Malborn, and Elsa started laughing.

"I don't see what is so funny about being attacked by saber cats," said Esbern. He looked down and suddenly realized he was still completely naked from his bath in the stream.

"Oh," said Esbern as he quickly wrapped his bed roll around his waist, "I was bathing when they attacked me. There were actually five of them to begin with... I suppose I should retrieve my clothes now."

Delphine got up from her bedroll and said, "Who needs a rooster's crow, when you can wake up to three sabre cats and a naked old man?"


End file.
